The Convention of Mysteries and Discoveries
by melody425
Summary: On her one year anniversary, Lisa get's a surprise visit from someone who needs her help. I do not own any of the characters or places. Please review!
1. Anniversary

Lisa Risert was walking home from the grocery store one evening with two bags in each hand. She needed to buy new milk because the one in her fridge had gone sour. Since she was there, she also picked up a box of microwave popcorn and a bottle of diet coke. She then went next door to the video store and rented, "Love Actually." It was a movie she had wanted to see, but was too busy when it was out in theaters and too busy when it was a new release. She had nothing whatsoever to do tonight, so she thought watching a movie would be a great thing to do.

The day had gone pretty well so far, considering its grave significance. Today was the one year anniversary of her Red Eye flight, where she met Jackson Ripner and he turned her world upside down. Since the incident, Lisa hadn't been on a plane, hadn't drank a sea breeze or a bay breeze, hadn't eaten scrambled eggs, and had to check behind every door when she entered a room.

Jackson Ripner was unfortunately not dead. The bullet her father fired at him only punctured his heart and knocked him unconscious. The paramedics took him to the hospital where they preformed life saving surgery and removed the bullet. Jackson then went to trial, where thankfully, Lisa did not have to testify. He was sentenced to life in prison without the chance of parole. So, although the day was marked as one she didn't want to remember, Lisa felt rather happy and safe because she knew Jackson was behind bars…or so she thought.

As Lisa approached her house, she thought she saw a figure through the trees. As she headed for her driveway she could start to see the figure clearly. It was a tall, thin man with jet black hair, wearing a suit, and…who had piercing blue eyes. Lisa stopped in her tracks when she realized who it was. She immediately turned around and began to walk away, until she heard the familiar voice.

"Lisa! Long time no see! I told you that I might come back and steal you for my own."

He let out a low chuckle.

"I think you better come inside so we can catch up."

He smiled coolly at her as she turned around.

"Go away Jack! You're not even supposed to be here, and how in the world did you get out of a maximum security prison?!?"

"Well, if you come inside and turn on your TV, you'll find out how."

"No! I am going to the neighbours and having them call 9-1-1."

Lisa started to walk towards the house beside hers, but she stopped when she heard a fateful click.

"I wouldn't do that Lise. I have a gun pointed at you right now."


	2. Convention

Lisa walked into her living room with Jackson right behind her, shoving a gun into her back.

"Okay, you've got me inside. You don't have to keep the gun in my back."

He laughed in Lisa's ear and whispered,

"How do you know it's a gun?"

Lisa stuck out her tongue and made a disgusted face.

"That is disgusting and rude!"

Jack laughed again.

"Calm down Lise, I'm just joking. I can't move the gun because you're smart and crafty."

Jack pushed the gun harder into Lisa's back making her wince. His voice became rough and serious.

"The last time that I was more than nice to you, you ruined my plans and stuck a pen in my throat!"

Jackson touched his throat where the scar was. He then took a deep breath and calmed down.

"But, that was in the past. Why don't you sit down?"

Jack removed the gun from Lisa's back and let her sit down.

"Thank you for letting me sit down on my own couch."

Lisa and Jack exchanged sarcastic smiles.

"Why are you bothering me again exactly?"

"Well, I was hoping to never to see you again as well, but I need your help."

"I am not changing the room of a client for you." She stated angrily.

"No, I don't need you for that."

"Well then, what do you need me for Jack?" Lisa asked annoyed.

"I've been given an assignment for which I need a female companion and I couldn't think of a better person than you."

Lisa just stared at Jackson for over a minute.

"What?"

"I need you to accompany me to this convention."

"Okay…but why?"

"You need to play the role of my girlfriend."

Lisa became outraged.

"I am not going to pretend to be your girlfriend while you go on a killing spree at some innocent convention!"

"Oh! Don't worry! I'm not killing anyone…this time anyway. You see, I need to be at the convention to make an exchange with an associate. I promise you that it's not that illegal. I need you to be my girlfriend in order to throw off suspicion, so no one will come on to me."

Lisa looked curiously at Jackson.

"Why do you need a girlfriend though?"

"Well…it's a parenting convention."

Lisa's mouth hung open. Eventually, she closed it.

"You need to have kids to go to one of those."

"And since you don't seem to have any yet and neither do I, you have to pretend to be pregnant."

Lisa shook her head in disbelief.

"I have to be pregnant?!?"

"Um yeah, I just said that."

"So…I'd have to wear the whole fake bump and everything?"

"The bump, the maternity clothes, and I even want you to pig out, so your face puts on a little weight."

Lisa just stared, stunned to silence at Jackson, until her shock subsided.

"No way, never is that ever going to happen!"

Jackson sighed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this."

"What?"Lisa asked meekly, suddenly very afraid.

"If you don't do what I ask...both your father and Cynthia will die."

Lisa started to tear up.

"What?" She repeated, not wanting to believe that this was happening again.

"I have two people who are watching your father and Cynthia very closely. All I have to do is call them and it's bye-bye daddy and best friend."

Lisa closed her eyes to keep the tears from leaking out.

"Please, don't do this again Jack." Lisa pleaded.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Don't try to pull the "you're really a good person" speech on me Lise, its total crap! Just tell me you'll do this for me and we can get this project started, so it will be done quickly."

Lisa turned away from Jack to wipe away her tears. He looked away to give her some privacy to compose herself. Lisa suddenly jumped up and attacked him. She tried to claw at his arm and kick him in the groin. She got one scratch on his lower arm, but then he pushed her hard. Lisa fell to the floor with a thud. She immediately got back up ready to fight. She picked up a silver candlestick and planned to hit him over the head, but as she swung back, Jackson pulled out a needle.

"You want to play that way? Fine!"

Lisa tried to dodge the needle, but Jack managed to get the needle stuck in her leg. Lisa screamed in pain and then fell to the floor. She looked up at him for a moment and then her eyes fluttered and closed. Jackson took a minute to straighten his suit and tie, and then bent down to check on Lisa. He checked her pupils and her heart rate. Satisfied that she was knocked out, he picked her up and laid her on the couch.


	3. Considering

Lisa woke with a jolt. Her vision was blurred and fuzzy.

"Where am…I?"

Lisa's vision started to clear and she saw Jackson seated beside her.

"Good morning, sunshine! You're on a plane with me!"

"The word 'plane' struck fear into Lisa's eyes.

"I'm on a plane?!?"

Lisa shoulders and hands started to shake. Jackson put his hand on her shoulder and she immediately shrugged it off. He sighed.

"Calm down Lise, we've already landed. The landing woke you up. You slept through the whole flight. Oh, there was a bomb scare on an earlier flight though, so that's why we have to sit tight while they check the plane."

Lisa nodded, but looked confused.

"All I remember is you telling me about the convention and a needle..."

"Well, I had to give you a tranquilizer after you attacked me!"

"Oh…well, a little harsh don't you think?"

Jackson pretended to think hard about Lisa's question.

"Um…no."

Lisa looked curiously at Jack.

"Wait, how did you get me on the plane?"

Jackson laughed.

"You were awake, but just a little disoriented and drowsy. You're very cute and charming when you're sleepy."

Lisa just glared at Jack. He simply ignored her look.

"I was proud of you because you kept it together until we were seated. You were so tired you fell asleep right on my lap! Me, being the gentleman that I am, lifted you off of me and leaned your sleeping head against the window."

Lisa looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"It's funny that I don't remember any of that."

Jackson smiled coolly at her.

"Oh, don't worry. I do."

Lisa narrowed her eyes on Jack for a few seconds and then realized that she didn't know where she was.

"Uh, where exactly are we?"

"We are in the great city of Las Vegas, Nevada, the home of gambling."

Lisa looked dumbfounded.

"There is a parenting convention in Las Vegas?"

"Yeah, it's at Braun Hotel and Casino."

Lisa thought Jack was joking.

"A casino?"

Jackson smiled widely.

"Yep, so if we get bored, we can gamble!"

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"You know, they also have a fantastic health spa that includes a hot tub…"

Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively. Lisa actually considered his comment for a moment because she loved hot tubs, not realizing the suggestive manner he was presenting with it until a few seconds later. When she did, Jackson started to laugh.

"Ewe Jack! That's so gross!

"It took you long enough to get it, jeez!"

"I'm sorry, but I do love hot tubs."

Jackson was still laughing wildly.

"It was just funny how you actually considered it!"

"I wasn't thinking of it that way!"

Lisa turned her body away from Jack and gave him the cold shoulder.

"You are so weakening Lisa."

Lisa made a disgusted face behind his back, but then quickly jerked to face him.

"How do you know I won't try to run away? I'm sure there are many people here who would believe my story and recognize you from the news."

"Well first…"

Jackson pulled out a small case from his jacket pocket and opened it. It contained a fake beard, moustache, and a pair of glasses.

"These will keep me disguised."

Jackson started to put on the moustache as Lisa started to laugh.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"And second…"

Jackson eyes turned dark and his voice became serious.

"I still have two hit men, one in front of your dad's house and the other in front of Cynthia's just waiting for my call."

Lisa didn't laugh anymore; a wave of fear went into her eyes.

"I thought you were going to call them off?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, I was, until you decided to push my buttons, think too much, and attack me! I would have kept to my part of the bargain if you had just said yes right away."

Lisa tried to keep the tears in, but was struggling. Jackson's voice became rough again, which was never a good sign.

"You always seem to forget about your loved ones lives that are at stake. Do your family and friends mean nothing to you Lisa?

Lisa let the tears flow freely now.

"They mean everything to me."

Jackson took a hold of Lisa's chin with his hand and whispered,

"So, will you try to run away from me again?"

Lisa shook her head no.


	4. Suite

Lisa and Jackson walked up to the revolving door of Braun Hotel and Casino. There was a big sign out in front that read, "Las Vegas Parenting Conference, Branch 2022." Lisa was wearing a light green sundress, which showed off her fake bump and Jackson was in Bermuda shorts and a white t-shirt along with his fake facial hair and glasses. If Lisa wasn't so uncomfortable, she might have laughed in his face, since she had never seen him look anything remotely close to that before. Lisa was uncomfortable because her fake bump was rubbing up against her skin causing her skin to chafe. She fidgeted with her bump, which annoyed Jackson.

"Don't fuss, dear."

Lisa rolled her eyes at him.

"What? Now that you're my girlfriend, I have to call you pet names."

Jackson leaned down and kissed Lisa on the top of her head. He inhaled deeply to take in the scent of her hair. Lisa looked like she was going to vomit.

"I see that you still use that same floral smelling shampoo that I love so much."

"Anything for you…"

Lisa cringed.

"Sweetheart."

Jackson tilted his head and smiled at her.

"See, was that so bad?"

Lisa glared at him.

"Yes."

"Well, too bad. We get to play this little game for the next seven days!"

Lisa tried to fake a smile.

"Great…"

Lisa and Jack snugly fit into one compartment of the revolving door. Lisa had hoped that he would let her have her own, but he put his hand on her back and nudged her forward, practically pushing her into the glass front. She hated the feeling of his breath on her neck. Then he put his hands on her hips, which made her want to scream…sort of. He led her up to the front desk where a perky brunette was waiting to serve them.

"Good morning and welcome to Braun Hotel and Casino."

She looked at Lisa's large belly.

"I take it that you're here for the parenting conference?"

Jackson smiled down brightly at Lisa.

"Yes we are. My beautiful girlfriend Lisa is six months pregnant."

The clerk looked so overjoyed.

"Congratulations! Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl?"

Jackson looked Lisa in the eye.

"Why don't you tell her Lise?"

Lisa quickly thought of an answer and smiled up at the clerk.

"We're having twins, a boy and a girl!"

"Oh, wow! Gosh, that's great!" The clerk said over enthusiastically.

"Thanks."

Jackson gave Lisa a nod of approval and she gave him a small smile in return.

"Under what name is your reservation?"

"Dr. William Winter."

The clerk looked stunned.

"Wow, a doctor? And you also have the Presidential Suite?"

Lisa eyes became big as Jack looked down at her. She mouthed the word suite and he nodded.

The clerk looked directly at Lisa.

"You better not let him go."

Lisa smirked at the thought of a suite, since she had never stayed in one before.

"Oh, I won't."

The clerk grabbed a key card from a drawer.

"Okay, you're all set. If you need anything, just let me know."

Jackson gave her a big smile.

"Thank you."

Lisa let Jackson take her by the hand, knowing she had to play her role now to ensure her loved ones safety. He led her to the elevator. Once they were inside, Lisa turned to Jack with a surprised look.

"You booked a suite?"

Jack smirked at her.

"Yes, I'd thought you'd like it. I figured that since we aren't the best of friends, you would want your space."

Lisa looked shocked at his gentleman like actions, but was touched to a certain extent.

"Thank you, Jackson."

He looked embarrassed, so he just shrugged it off.

"No problem."

When the elevator landed on the sixth floor, they walked down the hall to the very end where there were two double doors. Jack took the card out of his pocket and slid it through the reader, seconds later, the door opened.

"An automatic door, that's nice." Jackson said, as he nodded in approval.

Lisa looked excitedly around the suite. There was a living room, kitchen, dining room, a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, and a wet bar. She stayed excited until she came to the bedroom and saw only one bed. She turned around to where Jackson was standing behind her.

"Why is there only one bed?"

"We're a couple, as far as they know anyway. It would be unrealistic if I asked for two beds."

Lisa sighed.

"Well, you'll just have to sleep on the couch."

He rolled his eyes.

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will." Lisa demanded.

Jackson quickly grabbed her wrist and squeezed. She inhaled sharply with pain.

"Remember our talk from before? What I say goes. If anyone came up to check on us and found we were sleeping separately, they would become suspicious and my cover could be blown, which would result in the deaths of dear daddy and Cynthia. We're both sleeping in that bed, case closed."


	5. Out of your Control

That first evening in the hotel room with Jackson had gone reasonably well. Lisa was scared to have to share a bed with him, but he was polite and stayed as close to the edge as he could when they got into bed. She just wished that could be said for the position they woke up in the next morning. Jackson had moved to the middle of the bed during the night. Lisa had done the same. Lisa had her left arm draped over his chest. He in turn had his right hand entangled in her hair, like a kitten gently playing with a ball of yarn. Lisa woke up when Jack moved his hand and her hair moved as well. When she opened her eyes and realized the situation they were in, she inhaled sharply and suddenly removed her arm from across his chest. These actions caused Jackson to stir and wake up. He was surprised to see Lisa less than two inches away from him. He did sense her discomfort and confusion though. She seemed so shocked that she was paralyzed, so he quickly got up out of bed, which caused him to have a head rush, and headed for the shower. This left Lisa staring at the empty spot right beside her where another body had kept her warm for most of the night. She simply laid there as her mind tried to register how much she enjoyed being warmed by him.

After a few minutes, she got up to order something to eat while Jackson was in the shower. She ordered two fruit plates, one for herself and one for him. She hoped that he liked fruit. There was a knock on the door about ten minutes later. Lisa knew it was the bellboy with their food, so she had to strap her bump on to keep up appearances. It took her a minute, but the bellboy just waited patiently outside. She opened the door and the young man wheeled in the food.

"How are you today?"

Lisa smiled brightly at him.

"Very good, thank you. Oh, I'm so glad you came just now. I am so hungry."

The man looked down at her bulging stomach.

"I would expect so since you're eating for two!"

They both let out a little chuckle. Lisa actually forgot that pregnant women were eating for two. She was just really hungry, since she didn't have a snack last night when Jackson offered her one.

Lisa paid the bellboy the money for the food and gave him a ten dollar tip, since the hotel was a nice and expensive one, or at least she thought so. Just as the young man thanked her and closed the door, Jackson came out of the shower in a towel that only wrapped around his waist and covered only down to his knees. Lisa tried to look as disgusted as she could because she was disgusted, but was also surprised at how fit Jackson was. He had a nice upper body that you couldn't even catch a glimpse of behind his somewhat baggy dress shirts.

"Ugh! Couldn't you find a bigger towel?"

Lisa covered her eyes with her left hand, but like a child, left a tiny gap between her middle finger and her ring finger so she could see out. Jackson simply laughed at her actions.

"Come on, you know you're checking me out, right?"

Lisa scoffed as he continued to laugh.

"I could have, but I figured I'd better save the big towels for you, since women normally like to have two towels, one for their hair and one for their body."

Lisa merely hummed at him, although she was impressed that he knew that.

"So…where did you learn that little tidbit?"

Jack turned around so she could only see his back.

"I learned that from an ex-girlfriend."

Lisa didn't look shocked or surprised because she had figured as much. Now she didn't want to pry, but she was interested in what had caused them to break up.

"What happened to her?

Jackson let out a big sigh and turned around. Lisa could see that his eyes were full of pain.

"We broke up…"

Lisa averted her eyes to a spot on the wall.

"Oh…"

Lisa could hear Jackson struggling for words.

"Well…we…didn't…really…we had…a…"

She truly felt bad for him at that moment.

"It's okay Jack, you don't have to tell me."

He stayed quiet for a moment, pondering over what she had just said.

"Well, I think I should tell you what happened since you told me your sob story last year. It'll also explain why I react the way I do in certain situations. So, don't interrupt me and I'll tell you the whole story, but please, wait to ask questions until after."

Lisa nodded. Jack perched himself on the end of the bed across from Lisa, who was sitting in a dining room chair at the table, eating her fruit.

"Her name was Cathy. We met in the "business," if you know what I mean."

Lisa just nodded lightly as Jackson did the air quotation marks.

"We dated for four months with fun dates to the movies, the opera, and dinner dates. By five months, we were planning on moving in together. She had an assignment to do for "work" that day, but promised she would start moving her stuff in after she was done."

Jackson let out a nervous chuckle and put his head in his hands.

"It turns out the job was a trap set up by another company. She was raped...beaten...and then...shot in the heart twice with a forty-five calibre gun. They never caught the bastard who did it, we never moved in together, never got married, never had kids, end of story, and the end of my good life!"

Jackson stood up quickly and grabbed his clothes. In a huff he walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. Lisa jumped at the noise. She even shook slightly because what Jackson said put disturbing pictures in her mind. She also didn't realize what an emotional wreck he really was. He, like her, had had a traumatic experience. She now understood why he had said, "You realized it was beyond your control," when she told him that she had been raped. He said that to comfort himself more than her. He used it as a reminder to keep himself remembering that Cathy's death was out of his hands and there was nothing he could have done. Although Lisa didn't like being here with Jackson and would rather have been safe at home with her family and friends, she liked that she kept learning more and more about Jackson Ripner; most importantly that he was an actual human being.


	6. Lamaze

While Jackson was calming himself in the bathroom, Lisa quietly finished her fruit plate and left his on the table. Since he was in the bathroom and she didn't want to get dressed out in the open of the room, in case he came out, she grabbed her clothes and changed in the closet. It was a tight fit, but it did the trick. Just as she came out of the closet, he came out of the bathroom. She noticed that he looked mostly put together and calm, except in his eyes where she saw pain and discomfort. He immediately pulled out the dark wood chair Lisa was originally sitting on and sat down without giving a glance her way. As he ate his fruit, she went and sat down on the bed across from him. After a few minutes of silence, she tried to break the ice.

"So…what's on our agenda for today?"

He didn't look at her, he just kept eating. After swallowing another mouthful, he stopped, but still didn't look at her.

"Well, I need you to call daddy dearest and red head Cynthia on your cell phone."

Lisa got a puzzled look on her face.

"Why?"

"You have to call them and tell them that you're okay, so they don't get suspicious. Tell them you've decided to go on a little vacation or something, be creative since we've already established you're good at that."

"Okay...I guess I can do that." Lisa said quietly, still unsure of how to act around him since his little breakdown.

Jackson rolled his eyes and finally looked at her with a sarcastic smirk.

"Great! I'm glad to see that the hard tasks I'm giving you, you feel sure you can accomplish."

Lisa looked down at her hands in her lap.

"We have Lamaze class to go to as well, whatever that is."

Lisa debated about whether to tell him what Lamaze was. After a few seconds, she decided she should, just so he would know what he was getting into.

"Uh, Lamaze is a childbirth method."

Jackson eyes got big and he choked on his half chewed strawberry.

"What?"He asked hurriedly.

"Don't worry; we don't actually have to do anything like that."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"We just…have to watch videos of births being performed."

Jack screwed his face up in disgust.

"Lovely…"

"We'll also learn about breathing and relaxing techniques."

"You mean that stupid, "he-he-hue," crap?"

Lisa had to stifle a laugh as he demonstrated.

"Yes, that is it exactly."

Jackson rolled his eyes again.

"It sounds like this will be so much fun…not."

Lisa frowned and gave a small nod, knowing that Lamaze class was going to be really boring. Jack continued eating the last of his fruit with a "thinking" look on his face. After he downed the last blueberry on his plate, he turned to Lisa with a curious expression.

"How do you know so much about Lamaze Lise? You don't have any children…that I know of."

She gave a small laugh.

"No, I'm not a mother. You see, it was mandatory at my high school in grade 11 to take a parenting class. It was the most boring thing, but for some reason, I've remembered most of what I learned."

Jack shrugged.

"That's not such a bad thing I guess. It will make you a better mother when you decide to really have kids."

Lisa also shrugged and nodded in agreement. At this, Jackson let out a charming smile.

"But, I think you'd be a good mother either way."

This comment made Lisa grin uncontrollably and make her insides squirm excitedly. When she realized what she was doing and the way he was smiling and looking at her, she tried to tone it down a little. After all, she was learning that Jackson was an okay guy, but he was still an assassin! She couldn't fall for an assassin like Jackson. He killed people for a living! Yes, he was actually quite charming, nice, and down to earth when you got to know him, but he played with people's lives like they were his toys! He was playing with the lives of the people she loved, although he promised not to hurt them if she would just comply and so far he'd kept his promise, but still. No, she could not like or fall in love with a man like Jackson...could she?


	7. Gross but Fascinating

"Ugh, come on Lise! We're going to be late for the La…Lamaze class." Jackson said as he gulped in fear.

Lisa poked her head out of the bathroom with a frustrated sigh.

"I'll be there in a second! I'm trying to get this stupid bump on straight, unless you want me to look like a deformed pregnant woman?"

Lisa stuck her head back inside the bathroom, while Jackson let out a deep breath.

"Okay, no, that would definitely draw suspicion."

He put his finger to his lips and thought for a second. A smirk slowly crept across his face.

"Do you want any help in there?"

Lisa stepped out the bathroom in a blue and white wrap around dress with polka dots. Her bump stuck out right in the center of her stomach where it was supposed to be. As she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, she looked sternly at Jackson, not liking his previous comment. Although she didn't see the expression on his face when he said it, she knew what he was thinking, and she wanted to stop all thoughts pertaining to them being, "together," in anyway but professional, if you can call their assassin-victim relationship professional.

"No, thank you. I managed on my own and can always manage on my own."

Jack put on an innocent face and threw his hands up in the air to signal surrender.

"Okay, okay, don't be so touchy."

Lisa glared at him as she walked toward the door.

"I'm allowed to be, remember? I have to play pregnant and pregnant women are moody and hormonal, especially to their boyfriends and husbands who got them this way in the first place."

"Right…"

Jackson opened the door and let her go first. Once she was ahead of him, he mouthed the word, "ouch," in her direction.

The Lamaze class was being held in the auditorium on the ground floor. Lisa and Jackson kept distance between them until they entered the hall to the auditorium and saw other mommy's and daddy's to be. Jack put his arm around Lisa's waist and she scooted in line right beside him. As they entered the auditorium, they saw cushions on the floor, pamphlets scattered on tables at the sides of the room, and a big projector screen on the stage with a picture of a woman in labour frozen on the screen. Jackson stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his arm from Lisa's waist. He just stared at the screen. Lisa gave him an evil look, but he didn't see it, so she nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oww!"

He snapped back to life and looked to Lisa.

"What? I'm sorry, but that is gross and yet fascinating at the same time."

She rolled her eyes and let out a little laugh.

"Well, don't worry honey; you'll get to see lots of gross yet fascinating pictures here."

He smiled down at her and they fell back into their positions of his arm around her waist and her cuddled up by his side. They nodded short hellos to the people they passed and headed for two available cushions in the middle row on the left side of the room. Lisa and Jackson sat on separate cushions side by side. As more people made their way to their seats, Jack was the first one to notice that they weren't sitting the same way as the other participants. Everyone else in the room was sitting one in front of the other. The man was behind the woman and the woman was in front leaning back on the man. Soon Lisa saw what he saw and they exchanged an uncomfortable glance. In one fluid movement, Jackson moved behind Lisa and she leaned back into him. She could feel his breath hit her ear as he whispered to her.

"I like this position. It's pretty cozy and comfy."

Lisa felt her cheeks turn red and she wanted to yell at him for being so forward about it, but knew she couldn't risk causing a scene, so she just let it go with a big sigh. In her mind, she had to agree with him. This position, where he was basically holding her, was comfortable, not sexual or arousing in any way, at least not to her, just simply comfortable and surprisingly not awkward. Lisa had never felt, "comfortable," with Jackson before. Their encounters always held a little awkward tension, but now she was getting used to Jackson being around and actually starting to enjoy his presence.


	8. She

The next morning, Lisa woke up alone in bed, which wasn't unusual. It had been five days since their first entangled sleep, but she knew Jackson had not forgotten it. Although he flirted with her often, he was always in control of those flirts. When they woke up tangled in each other, it was unexpected and shocking. Now, Jack was always up and out of bed before she woke up. She never knew what time he got up, just that he always went to bed at the same time she did. As she got up out of bed, she wondered where he was. Maybe he went to the pool to swim like he had yesterday or down to the restaurant for breakfast. As she thought of more possibilities, she noticed something odd. The telephone that normally covered the bedside table on Jackson's side was missing. She walked over to the table and looked behind it at the phone jack. The cord was still intact, so she followed it with her eyes. It led her across the room towards the bathroom. As she got closer and closer to the bathroom door, she could hear sounds coming from within. She cupped her ear the door and in an instant recognized Jackson's voice. She closed her eyes and listened intently to try and figure out what he was talking about and with whom.

"I told you already, everything is in place for four o'clock today…Yes, I'll be in the lobby with her…Oh, don't worry…and she won't know what hit her."

Lisa's eyes got big as she backed away from the door. She had almost forgotten about the real purpose of why he needed her. He had to make a business transaction today that must involve her. What was he going to do? Was he going to kill her? When Jackson first approached her, he promised that her dad and Cynthia would not be harmed if she just cooperated; he never even mentioned her safety. Lisa mentally kicked herself for not asking more questions. She knew from experience that questions didn't go a long way with Jackson, but she might have been able to find out a little more about the situation. As she tried to pull any other details he told her out of her memory, another realization dawned on her. Maybe his flirting and friendliness was all a part of his plan. She had to admit that she was starting to trust him, befriend him, and maybe even fall for him. He had been so charming and friendly lately that she got distracted from the main point: he was holding her captive to help with a criminal act! Lisa's mind whizzed as she tried to think about what to do. She had to get away before four o'clock this afternoon, but how? Even if she did manage to get out of his grasp, he could probably find her. Her mind and her heart stopped as she heard the bathroom door start to open. She quickly ran and sat down in a chair near the dining room table. Lisa realized that she had to act as if she knew nothing. As he walked out into the living room, she smiled at him.

"Good morning."

He kept his eyes on the telephone in his hands.

"Oh. Good morning."

Jack cleared his throat as he walked over to replace the telephone on the bedside table.

"Did you have a phone call and didn't want to wake me?"

Lisa tried to smile and look innocent. Jackson kept his eyes off of her as he came to sit across from her in the other chair.

"Yes, that's true, but it was also a private call."

"Okay…so, what's on the schedule for today?"

"Well, first we need food, so I'll call room service while you get ready. Then we have a two hour course about choosing brands of stuff for a baby. Lastly, we have another…Lamaze class at four."

Lisa heard the interruption in his voice. She got a curious look on her face.

"Really? I thought we only had one Lamaze class?"

Jackson lifted his eyes to her level for the first time since they had begun talking. Lisa saw a coldness in his eyes that she had only ever seen one other time: when he was in her house, trying to kill her.

"Let's cut the crap Lise. I know you overheard my conversation. First, you're a horrible actress, so trying to pull off that innocent façade isn't going to work. Second, I heard you run across the floor to the chair as I opened the door."

Lisa tried to look shocked, but the scared feeling she was having inside was showing on her face.

"I...I…don't know what you mean."

Jackson gritted his teeth and let out a growl as he swung his arm across the table, knocking the candle centerpiece to the floor. Lisa jumped at the noise. Before she knew it, he was at her side. He grabbed her wrist and made her stand up.

"I wish you would stop lying to me Lise!"

He started to twist her wrist, which made Lisa cry out in pain.

"Okay! I heard you talking!" She exclaimed quickly.

Jackson didn't let go.

"What exactly did you hear?"

He continued to twist.

"Oww! All I heard was that I wouldn't know what hit me!" She cried.

"Really?"

Jackson let go and she fell to the floor and cradled her wrist. Jackson kneeled down beside her and roughly grabbed her chin, so that she would look at him.

"Why do you automatically assume that the, "she," I was talking about was you? Did you hear me mention your name at all?"

Lisa became speechless because she had never thought of that. He gripped her chin harder.

"Well?"

Slowly, the movement came back to her lips and she felt that she could whisper.

"It's not me?"


	9. Open Up

"No, it's not you, damn it!"

Jackson bent down in front of Lisa and roughly grabbed her chin to make her look at him again. Her cheeks were tear stained and she was still cradling her wrist, but there was a look of surprise and embarrassment in her eyes. Jackson noticed this, but kept his guard up.

"What you need to do is stop being so freaking worried that I'm lying to you because if you keep questioning me and causing these scenes, I may just have to go back on my promises and believe me, Dad will be the first to go!"

Lisa's facial expression didn't change as he yelled at her. Her eyes looked emptily into his. She simply stared as he continued to talk.

"We only have today and tomorrow to deal with. Then I'll be out of your life once again, like this never even happened; only you'll know that it did. So, let's just keep it together a little longer, okay?"

After a moment, Lisa broke out of her trance.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but…it's just hard when I'm being held captive by an assassin."

Jackson was surprised by the way she had said her little speech. It wasn't said with anger or rage; it was said with a quietness and loneliness, like that of a small child. Jackson couldn't believe that Lisa Risert was actually showing herself as a vulnerable and scared woman. He knew that she was frightened on that plane a year ago, but she never showed it. She kept up a strong and hard façade the entire time. As Jackson had this revelation, he also realized that they were just staring at each other. She looked so fragile and weak, a look that actually scared him. It pained him to see her this way, so he cupped her face with his hands and stroked her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay. It's all going to be over soon. I know it's hard, honey. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, but I promise that as long as you cooperate, nothing will happen to you or your family, okay? I'm also sorry that I yelled at you."

Lisa's face started to show some expression again. She tried to stand up by herself, but her knees were weak, so Jackson helped her. As soon as she was stable, she wiped her eyes that had started to tear up. She then looked Jack in the eye and gave him a weak smile.

"It's okay. I pretty much deserved it. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Although you are a criminal, you're a very honest one and have never lied to me. I don't know why I should start to doubt you now."

Jackson couldn't help, but smile at this. His smile made Lisa's smile grow as well. His next actions were not thought out with his brain, but with his heart. Jackson opened his arms and moved toward Lisa for an embrace. Her actions were thought out the same way as his because she didn't edge back, she let him wrap his arms around her. They stood this way for a few seconds while they both composed themselves. When Jackson broke the embrace, he gave her a little smile.

"Do you want to go and get some breakfast?"

Lisa had just enough time to nod her head before they heard a loud knock on the door. Jack and Lisa both turned simultaneously towards the door. The next words they heard struck fear into both of them.

"Open up! This is the Las Vegas Police Department!"


	10. Acrobatics

"Holy crap, okay…uh…Lisa, go open the patio door."

Lisa looked to be in shock as the police banged on the door again.

"Lisa!"

Jackson didn't want to scream at her, but she was completely dazed. Suddenly she jerked and snapped herself out of it.

"Oh, yeah, uh, okay." She said nervously.

She jumped up and ran over to the balcony. She pried the door open and called over to Jackson.

"Hey, come on! I've got it open!"

"Okay, just a sec."

As Jackson ran over to the bed, he could hear the police talking outside of their room. Once at the foot of the bed, he grabbed his suitcase and unzipped one of the compartments. He pulled out two guns.

"Here."

He threw one of the gun's towards Lisa. Surprisingly, she caught it even with her shaking hands.

"Wait, I…I can't use this! I've never used and ever want to use a gun!"

Jackson let out a frustrated sigh as he joined her by the patio door.

"Of course you can use it. It's easy."

He ushered her out onto the balcony.

"All you have to do is aim it at the target and pull the trigger."

Jack started to climb over the railing as Lisa looked on in dismay.

"You're kidding me! I am not scaling a hotel building from the sixth floor!"

He stopped moving and looked her straight in the eye.

"Oh yes you are. Keep it in mind that if I get caught because you didn't do what I said, I still have ways of reaching my hit men."

Lisa shut her eyes tightly.

"Yes, I realize that, but you should also remember that I'm deathly afraid of heights. Remember the plane ride? It still would have been considered a bad experience for me, even if you weren't there."

"Well, just suck it up for now Lise."

Jackson looked down to the left and saw an open patio door.

"We'll just climb down one floor and over one. There is an open patio door."

Lisa inhaled a deep breath.

"Fine…"

Just as Lisa started to climb over the railing, they heard the police trying to break down the door. Jackson swung himself onto the balcony below and shouted up to Lisa.

"We have to move fast, it won't take them long to break down that flimsy door!"

"Okay!"

Lisa tried to follow the movements that Jackson had used, but was struggling. As she stretched to put her left foot on the railing below, her right hand slipped, causing her to become unbalanced. She screamed and felt as if she was going to fall, but before she knew it, her feet were firmly planted on the balcony and there were arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around to see Jackson smiling and shaking his head at her.

"Not too graceful at acrobatics are we?"

Lisa looked down and blushed.

"Apparently not…"

"How about I help you to the next balcony?"

Lisa nodded her head. He climbed to the next balcony with the same ease he had had before and then held his arms out for Lisa. She gratefully accepted them. She was glad he had helped her because her shoulders and hands were shaking even more now. Just as he placed her on the ground, they both heard the crash of their hotel room door being smashed in and the hurried voices of the police officers. Jackson whispered to her.

"Let's duck in here."

They quickly entered the room. It was very bright outside, so it took their eyes a minute to adjust. The first sight that greeted them was not a pleasant one.

"Well, if it isn't Jackson Ripner."


	11. Blackmail

"Damn it, Jamie, what are you doing here?"

Jackson pulled Lisa back and stood in front of her.

"You said that you wouldn't bother us if I did what you said."

Jamie let out a low chuckle and took a step forward. Jackson still had a firm grip on Lisa's arm behind him.

"Well, I heard from one of my contacts that you were getting a little too personal with Miss Lisa and not enough business was being done."

Lisa had a look of utter confusion on her face as she watched the conversation going on in front of her.

"Business was being done! I was going to make the transaction with Darlene this afternoon before the police busted down our door!"Jackson exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I just needed to make sure that you two would stumble into my room so I could talk to you."

Jackson's face started to turn red from his anger.

"You tipped them off!"

Jamie put his hands up in defence.

"Hey man, you want to calm down. Remember, I don't just have your girlfriend's dad and best friend under watch, I also have your daughter, who when I last checked, was in math class learning about division."

Lisa mouth dropped open at this comment as Jackson let go of her arm. His jaw also dropped open.

"What? You'd said you'd leave Amy out of this!"Jackson yelled.

"Well, we assassins don't always keep our promises, do we?"

Jamie smirked as Jackson continued to fume.

"I'm not a freaking assassin! The only reason why I keep doing this bull is because you blackmail me into it!"

Jamie let out a fake sigh.

"Yeah, that's unfortunate, but you owed me and then when I learned that you were a really good actor, I thought I should keep you around. Since you wouldn't agree to work for me, I had to resort to other methods, like blackmail."

The room became silent for a few moments. Jamie was trying to read Jackson's face, Jackson was trying to think of what to say, and Lisa was contemplating the fact that Jack was not a real assassin and that he had a daughter. Was he married?

Then all of a sudden, the door burst open.

"Police, freeze! Put your hands in the air!"

Jamie's brooding look turned to one of shock as he reached into his right pant pocket and withdrew a gun. Just as he was turning around to shoot the cops behind him, he fell down and blood started to gush from a wound in his chest. Lisa stood there, frozen, with the gun Jackson had given her in both hands. Jackson slowly turned around to look at her. Once his eyes met hers, she fell into him and crumpled in his arms. She cried and shook as he held her.


	12. The Hand

Dr. Richter made Lisa stay in the hospital for three days for exhaustion. Exhaustion normally happens after a few stressful, busy days, but Dr. Richter knew that Lisa's happened because of one day, the day she killed an assassin.

By day two in the hospital, Lisa was restless. She felt useless just sitting in the hospital bed. Her dad and Cynthia came to visit for an hour each day, but it wasn't enough to keep her occupied. Although everyone thought that Lisa was mad at Jackson and she kind of was, she still wanted to see him. After she shot Jamie, Jackson had only got to hold her for a few seconds because the police came in immediately and Lisa was whisked away to an ambulance while they arrested Jackson.

Just two hours before Lisa was to be released on day three, she was startled by a knock at her door. It was Jackson.

"May I come in?"

Jackson lowered his head to wait for her answer. Lisa cleared her throat.

"Uh…sure."

Jack entered the room cautiously and he tried to not make eye contact with her. She could tell he was nervous and uncomfortable.

"We should…um…talk."

Lisa knew that she had to tell him what had been on her mind since that scene with Jamie.

"You should know that I'm not mad at you."

As soon as she finished her sentence, his head shot up and he finally made eye contact with her.

"Really?"

Lisa twiddled her fingers in her lap. She stared at her bare feet.

"Yeah, I just have one question...are you…married?"

Lisa heard him chuckle lowly. She kept her head down to hide the red embarrassment that was creeping its way across her cheeks. Now it was his turn to clear his throat.

"I was…she left us, my daughter and I, a couple of years ago. She's the one that's caused all of these problems. When she left, she left me with her debt…"

Lisa interjected as she looked up and locked eyes with Jackson.

"Her debt was with Jamie and he made you work for him?"

Jack slowly and sadly nodded his head.

"Yes…thank you."

Lisa looked confused.

"For what?"

Jackson moved towards her bed. His hand extended towards hers until his fingers were lying on top of hers.

"For saving my life."

Again, Lisa looked down because of her embarrassment, but this time, she looked at the hand that was on top of hers. It felt good to have it there. It felt warm and loving.

"Lise…"

At the sound of her name, Lisa came out of her trance and looked up to find Jackson's face right in front of hers, his blue eyes boring into hers.

"Jackson…"

Before she could say another word, his lips were upon hers. He didn't force his lips on her, he just lightly brushed them, but the kiss lasted for several seconds. When the kiss broke, they both looked away to hide their redness and catch their breath. When they did look at each other again after a few seconds, they both had small smiles on their faces. Jackson's smile grew as a thought ran through his head.

"So…I guess this means I've finally stolen you for myself?"

This comment made Lisa laugh and she smiled widely at him.

"Yes, I guess you have Jackson Ripner, as long you don't make me drink a bay breeze."

THE END


End file.
